Flagrant délit
by Tipitina
Summary: Oneshot. Cadeau pour Mithy. Des fois, les problèmes s'accumulent...


_Flagrant délit_  
Tipitina  
Genre : ...fluff...plus que probable.  
Disclaimers : Gundam Wing à Bandai Sunrise et autre. regarde sa carte d'identité donc pas à moi.

Pour Mithy. La commande était : une 1x2 avec les mots « T'es con » et « j'assume ».

-

-

Duo avait un problème. Non, en fait, il en avait plusieurs mais il ne pouvait pas tous les gérer en même temps. Le premier était qu'il avait envie de japonais-pas-très-japonais à toutes les sauces.

Le second était qu'il vivait avec cette tentation sur pattes qu'était Heero Yuy depuis plus de deux ans parce que bosser au même endroit et vivre ensemble réduisait les charges et les factures par deux. Vive le co-voiturage, vive la colocation.

Le troisième était qu'il savait qu'Heero Yuy était un lapin qui aimait la carotte. Quand on connaissait Heero, on savait reconnaître un regard « je veux me le faire » d'un regard quelconque.

Heero avait eu ce genre de regard face à certaines recrues ou certaines rencontres en dehors du taff'. Parce qu'il leur arrivait de sortir tous les deux parce que seul c'était pas non plus super cool. La compagnie pouvait détendre et faire rire, même si chacun rentrait avec son propre gibier.

Le quatrième problème était que Duo avait faim. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire de la marchandise de qualité inférieure à ce que lui laissait imaginer la pièce de viande étiquetée Yuy qu'il croisait régulièrement peu vêtue dans leur F3.

Alors c'est en toute logique qu'il arrivait à Duo de soulager la tension quand il était sûr d'être seul. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui puisque Heero était sur un dossier qui devrait encore lui prendre trois jours.

Alors tout naturellement, il avait commencé sa petite affaire classée X au salon. Allongé sur le canapé, les mains faisant lentement mais sûrement monter la pression, le jean entr'ouvert, Duo se sentait partir – ou venir, question de point de vue – dans son petit fantasme, soupirant un « Heero » tout doux.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Le cinquième problème de Duo se trouvait actuellement appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, le regardant, penché en avant.

Duo ouvrit les yeux brusquement et arrêta de bouger. Il regarda l'intrus qui n'aurait pas dû être là, l'espace d'un instant. Décidant qu'il ne faisait définitivement pas parti de son fantasme actuel, Duo se redressa sur les coudes, frustré, encore excité malgré l'interruption, grognon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?  
-Fini plus tôt.  
-Toujours aussi efficace.  
-Et toi ? Ca va ?  
-Ca irait mieux si t'étais pas là.  
-Ca reste à voir.

Le sixième problème de Duo était qu'Heero Yuy se foutait royalement et ouvertement, de lui, dans la mesure où Heero Yuy pouvait se foutre de la gueule des gens.

-Un problème ?fit Duo.-Disons une interrogation.  
-Hey, je fantasme comme je veux, rien n'interdit de fantasmer tant qu'on peut pas toucher. Je me branle en pensant à qui je veux d'abord.  
-T'es con.  
-J'assume. J'assume ma connerie et ma quéquette à l'air.

Le septième problème de Duo, à ce moment-là, était de dépasser la surprise pour arriver à reprendre le contrôle. Les lèvres d'Heero avaient un goût envoûtant. Il avait dû manger sa barre chocolatée avant de rentrer. À moins qu'il ne l'ait fait en le regardant, comme devant un film.

Pour le moment, Duo s'en fichait. Il l'embrassa avec envie et faim. Il était en pleine séance de masturbation avancée, souvenez-vous. Heero sourit d'amusement en glissant par dessus le dossier pour s'allonger sur Duo.

Le crampé du pénis commençait à perdre contenance et patience mais ça ne lui fit pas oublier le principal. Il se détacha d'Heero et un instant, apprécia de voir enfin le regard affamé et tendre de son colocataire posé sur lui.

-Deux minutes, garçon. C'est pas parce que j'assume de me branler devant toi en pensant à toi que je vais accepter qu'on fasse ça ici. Pour la sauvegarde de notre dos et de mon arrière-train, tu es prié de te lever avant que je me finisse tout seul.

Heero se retint d'éclater de rire et obéit. La main de Duo fut capturée et son propriétaire fut heureux de constater que son septième problème était en fait la solution à tous les autres. Même s'il ne le constata que le lendemain, en quittant la chambre.

FIN  
Le 21 août 2006


End file.
